Past,Present,Future
by xXiiMnOtOkAyXx
Summary: Hmm.Well the Sohmas and Tohru meet some people who they have some in common with. Will this make them become friends or push them farther apart? I'm really bad at summarizing so just check it out. thanks!
1. BacktoSchool Blues

-POOF-

"Oh no..." the small blonde-headed boy said as he looked my way "Akito is definitely not going to be happy once he finds out about this...What's wrong Tohru-kun?"

I opened my mouth to say something; it felt as if my throat was closing up.

"Tohru-kun? Are you okay?" the small yellow-haired boy asked.

Once again I opened my mouth, but this time as I did I felt my head start pounding. My hands flew from my sides to my temples and then everything went black...

My eyes flew open as my hands balled into fists grabbing at my bedsheet. I gasped and thought I can't believe I had that dream again...It's so weird that it keep ending that way. I rose from my bed and began to get ready for another day. Oh, gomen! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Honda Tohru and I go to Kaibara High in Tokyo, Japan. I live with Sohma Shigure, Sohma Yuki, and Sohma Kyou. I didn't used to live with the Sohmas though. When I was small my father died leaving me and my mother alone. I lived with my mother until the end of Junior High School when she was in a car crash and passed away. After that I lived with my grandfather until he told me that my aunt and her family would be moving in with us and he was getting renovations done on the house and asked me if I could stay with a friend. I said yes of course, but I couldn't stay at Hana-chan's house because she already had such a big family and Uo-chan lived in a one-room apartment. I couldn't impose on either of them. That's my story. I go downstairs to make breakfast and I'm greeted by Shigure.

"Oh! Good evening, Tohru-kun! What's for dinner?" the perverted inu said and then yawned.

I giggled at his time-telling skills "Shigure-san? Do you know that it's morning?"

"No, it's not Tohru-kun. It's about-" Here he looked at the clock on the wall "3 AM. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh! I am up pretty late" I thought out loud.

"Yes. You are. You should go back to sleep Tohru-kun, you do have to wake up for school in the morning." He said

"Okay." I said as I made my way up the stairs. When I reached my door I yawned and turned the doorknob. I walked into my dark room and closed the door. I walked across the room to my bed to get a couple more hours of sleep before school when I heard a voice say:

"What? No hello or anything? I swear you are so ungrateful. And to think I came all this way to see the famous Honda Tohru..." The stranger said.

I looked towards the voice and squinted to look through the darkness and saw the moon shining on a girl about my age.

She was about my height and weight, she had bright blue eyes and long brown hair.

She walked towards me and my eyes went wide as I opened my mouth to scream. She clapped her cold hand over my mouth and suddenly everything went black...


	2. MindNumbingly Interesting

Hey!

So this is the second one.

Hope you like.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mind-Numbingly Interesting**

I awoke in a small dark place and I wasn't very sure where're I gone.

"Hello?" I asked aloud.

No one answered. What did I expect? Then I saw it. It was a small silvery sliver of light. As I got closer I realized it was from underneath a door of some sort. I opened the door with a creaking sound and found a large white room. It had no windows and no other doors. I stepped inside and heard the door shut softly behind me.

I began to wonder if I was going to have to stand up the whole time, but almost as soon as the thought occurred in my head, a chair popped out of, what seemed to be, nowhere.

"Is anyone here?" I questioned again.

"Why, yes. You. And of course me." A voice answered. It seemed as though it was coming from ceiling. But when it spoke the voice vibrate from all the walls.

"Who are you?"

"Are you the famous Honda Tohru, who lives with the Sohmas, and knows of their unspeakable curse?"

"Answer my question first please." I asked politely.

"Very well. I am Yaku Kana." She answered.

"May I ask you a question?" I was curious now.

"You already have."

"May I ask another?"

"Once again, that i was /i another question. Honda-san, what is it that you wish to know?" Kana said clearly getting irritated.

"Um. How do you know the Sohmas? How do you know about me? How do you know I'm living with them? How do you know where the house was? Where I am? Where are you? And why I am here?" I said almost all in one breath.

"You have many, many questions little one. Let me start by saying I know many things. And the Sohmas and I live close to each other. I know about you through them. They talk very highly of you Honda-san. That is also the reason that I know you are living with them. I do not know where the house is Honda-san. I was purely in your room as an illusion. I am just a dream that you are having. You are in your own mind. As am I. You are here because I had heard so much about the famous Honda Tohru that it became a complete necessity for me to meet you myself.

"Not in person, however, as I cannot. Only in your dreams will I be able to talk to you. I'm sure you are still wondering as to the reason why you are not having one of your normal dreams. This is because I have invaded your mind and put this dream into your head. I understand that may not be the nicest thing to do the first time you meet someone. But I digress, there is I want to tell you Honda-san. Not so much a warning, as I am sure the Sohmas would never let any harm befall you, but a precautionary step. Tomorrow, when you go to school, there will be some new transfer students. They are not dangerous but very strange. I caution you to stay away from them. Do you understand what I saying to you Honda-san?" Kana finished and took a long sigh.

"I do." And I did. I wasn't one to lie about the type of things you know.

"Very well Honda-san. It is almost time for school. You should wake up very soon." Kana said.

"Wait! Tell me one thing before I wake up." I wanted to know.

"Yes?" Kana raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Was this just a dream or did it really happen?" I wasn't sure if I was creative enough to dream all this up.

"Why Honda-san, of course it was only a dream, but that doesn't make any less real. Goodbye for now. We shall meet again." Kana's voice faded away at the end and I was sure she had gone.-break-

My eyes shot open.

I was in my room again.

"What a weird dream…"I said softly.

"Tohru! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Right! Thank you Kyou! I'm awake." I climbed out of bed and began to head towards the bathroom.

After I had finished my morning routine I headed downstairs to fix some breakfast.

"Good morning Kyou.Yuki.Shigure." I greeted cheerfully, as always.

"G'morning." Kyou replied roughly.

"Alas, my beautiful flower, yes it is since you have joined us and are kitchen-bound to make us one of your delicious breakfasts once again!" Shigure said very melodramatically.

Kyou sucker-punched him. "It's too damn early for all of that."

Shigure began to cry and whine about Kyou not treating him nicely.

"Now, now. Play nice." I said as I slid open the door to kitchen and began to make breakfast.

After breakfast, Yuki, Kyou, and I headed off to school. It was our first day back after summer vacation.

"So what's wrong Tohru?" Kyou asked as we walked along.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Why do you ask?" I wondered if he knew about that strange dream.

"Well, normally you wake up when your alarm clock goes off, but it went off for ten minutes before I came to wake you up. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kyou was genuinely concerned. It was so nice to have people who care about me.

"Well, to tell you the truth I woke up in the middle of the night. And I guess that made me wake up late this morning." I answered. I didn't want him worry so I didn't say it was because of a nightmare.

"Oh, okay, as long as everything's alright." Kyou blushed as he replied softly.

We made small talk before we reached the school. Yuki had a student council meeting right before school started so he left in a opposite direction than Kyou and I.

When we reached the classroom we began to talk to Uo and Hana. Apparently, there was a rumor floating around that we were expecting some transfer students today.

"Shhh!" Sensei said. He was trying to get all of us back in our seats. "Now, welcome back everyone. I trust you all had a good summer. Now, we are expecting some transfer student today. I expect you to treat them nicely and try to befriend them. They don't know anyone yet, so I want you all on you best behavior."

"Yes, sensei!" We all answered as a class.

"Okay. Well, they should be here any time now…"Sensei drifted off.

**_Yuna Pov _**

I felt a poke and groaned and rolled over on my side.

"What in the hell do you want?" I said loudly. Whoever it was, it was getting annoying they had done this over 7 times already.

I slowly opened one deep chocolate eye and saw Ushi standing over my bed, looking stupid:

She's short and she has short white hair and light brown eyes.

"What?" I asked again.

"Wake up." Ushi said quietly. She didn't talk very much.

"Why the hell should I?" I said.

"You have to." She said again.

"Yeah. I got that. But why?" She was irking my last nerve.

"School." She said.

"School?" My eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. "Okay, midget. Get outta my room. I gotta dressed or I'm gonna be late." I started to unbuttoned my nightshirt.

She opened the door to leave my room.

"Wait!" I called out. She turned around. "Go wake up the others." She nodded and closed the door gently.

I finished getting dressed and headed down the hall:

I have short dark hair I tie in ponytails one the side of my head, and deep chocolate eyes.

I was starving.

"Morning peoples!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to make some toast.

"You were supposed to wake us up this morning. That what you said you do. So what happened?" Kia looked up from her book. She was glaring:

She has long orange hair in ponytails and nice purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, your highness." I mock-curtsied into front of her.

She rolled her eyes. Typical Kia.

"I'll drive you if you need me to." A soft voice came from the sitting room. I glanced out.

Oh. It was Amaya:

I went back into the kitchen to get my toast. I returned and leaned against the wall nibbling lightly on a corner of my toast. "So, are Mara and Mina coming?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen them yet this morning." My extremely annoying cousin with orange hair answered.

"You haven't" I said shocked. "But I told Ushi to go wake them up! I swear, one day that little pipsqueak is gonna get what's coming to her!"

"Don't worry! She did. We're awake. Mina just takes a long time in the bathroom which kinda slowed us down." Mara side-glared at Mina.

"I said I was sorry!" Mina whined as she tied her long blonde hair up into ponytails. We were all here now. And at least they were finished:

Mina has long blonde hair and blue eyes and Mara is taller than her with short brown hair (like me but mine was black)also with darker blue eyes.

"Hey! You guys are still here. I thought you'd be long gone by now. Don't you need to get to school?" Hatomi walks in the room, coat in hand. She must getting ready to leave work. She's a nurse at the local hospital:

She has long light pink hair that reaches her knees or so and blue eyes(again).

"Yeah, we know. Amaya said she'd drive us." I answered.

"Amaya? Drive? Haha. She doesn't have a drivers' license and for that matter, she doesn't even own a car." Hatomi laughed.

We all looked at Amaya.

"Oops…I forgot." She said quietly.

We all sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, I'll drive you. I have to drive Mimi, Chikura, Kira, and her sister anyways." Hatomi said.

We climbed in the car.

"Hello." Mimi said looking back from the passenger seat:

She has long blonde hair she ties up in one ponytail and blue eyes.

"Yuna!" I heard the cheerful voice of Skie bouncing up and down in Mimi's lap.

She was laughing:

She is shorter than Ushi and has shoulder-length bright purple hair and blue eyes.

Her sister sat in the back:

She has bright purple hair like her sister only much longer and golden eyes.

She was next to Chikura:

She has dark purple hair down to her elbows and dark purple eyes to match.

We exchanged greetings and some small talk on the way to school. Hatomi stopped the car into front of the school.

She looked back at us. "Well, here we are. You guys better hurry. You've got 2 minutes."

She said after glancing at her watch.

We rushed inside and Skie stayed in the car as her school was farther away.

Mimi, Mina, and Mara were in 2-D, while Kia, Kira, Chikura, and I were in 3-D.

We separated and we opened the door to our class.

"Ah! Hello! You must be the new students." The sensei said.

"Yeah." I said. I was nervous.

"Well, please, introduce yourselves." The sensei stepped aside and Kia stepped up.

"My name is Yaku Kia. Pleased to meet you." She bowed and stepped back. Chikura next.

"I am Suzuki Chikura. Please don't mess with my friends or I may have to do something unspeakable to you." She said in her soft voice and bowed. Kira went next.

"Hello. I'm Eiken Kira. I'm so psyched to be at your school. And I can't wait to get to know you all!" She smiled and bowed. I was last.

"Um. Hi. Yaku Yuna. Nice to meet you. I know this is going to be very interesting." I bowed and the sensei told us all where to sit. I sat in my seat by the window and glanced and the brunette sitting next to me talking to some orange –haired kid.

Yes. This was going to very interesting indeed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Welp. That's it. Review please, so I can know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

Love ya, xXiiMnOtOkAyXx


End file.
